Akatsuki vs Hogwarts
by Denniso
Summary: Having been hired by Voldemort, Itachi and Deidara are sent on an undercover mission to Hogwarts to pose as teachers, in order to kill Harry Potter. However, Voldemort has other plans...Currently improving old chapters when I can be bothered to...so if you notice the sudden change in writing, now you know why.
1. Getting the Mission

At the headquarters of the akatsuki, Pain speaks with a visitor. A rather bald, snake like Visitor.

"So... let me get this straight," Pain said, a little confused. "Your name is Voldemort... and you want us to send two of our best members... to kill a little boy named Harry Potter?" Pain asked, not impressed at this bald man.

"Yes. I don't believe there is a problem, is there?" Voldemort asked. Pain was holding back his anger and tried not to kill him. Ever since this man showed up, he acted as though he was going to rule the world.

'_He's not worth it..."_ he thought to himself to try and calm down.

"No. There is no problem. I'll send Itachi and Deidara." Pain replied angrily. Voldemort smiled, if you would call it that.

"Good. I'll send a letter to Dumbledore to tell him about your request and arrival." Voldemort said. Pain frowned in confusion

"You just said Dumbledore was your enemy... do you think I'm stupid, snake man?" Pain asked. Voldemort looked angry, but shook his head.

"Don't worry my "friend"... I'll make sure another, trusted friend sends it..." Voldemort replied. Pain was sceptical about this man. He had an aura about him that made him untrustworthy. But Pain ignored it for now, and shook his hand.

"I'm glad we could do business..." Voldemort said, before he disappeared. Pain sighed, and didn't look happy. He turned to look at Kisame, who also didn't seem to like Voldemort.

"Kisame, get Itachi and Deidara, Now." Pain said simply. Kisame simple nodded and went off to get Itachi and Deidara.

Itachi and Deidara entered and stared at Pain.

"Itachi, Deidara, I've got a mission for you..." Itachi and Deidara nodded.

"Now," said Pain, leaning forward, "this mission is brought to me by a...person, who calls himself Voldemort. The bald snake Orochimaru look like is willing to help us capture the 9-tailed fox in return for helping him." Itachi and Deidara nodded.

"You mission is to infiltrate a school of Wizards, known as Hogwarts...you are to act as teachers, and kill a certain person, a 15 year old boy known as Harry potter."

"Do we kill him right away?" Itachi asked. Pain stared at the floor for a minute before shaking his head.

"Our friend wants you to wait a Year before killing him. Or as he says, 'To make things interesting'." Itachi simply nodded, but Deidara groaned.

"Where is this school?" Deidara asked. Pain smiled slightly.

"A country from across the sea, called the United Kingdom. You are to head for its capital city, London, arrive at an Inn located here," he gave them a map of London, "and enter Diagon Ally, a supposedly secret passage. Once you're there, ask for the location of Hogwarts."

Itachi and Deidara stared at the map for a while, but nodded.

"One more thing..." Pain said just as Itachi and Deidara turned around. They both looked at Pain. "These Wizards aren't used to seeing the things we do...they use wand's to do their magic, not chakra like us. Be careful if you need to use it..."

They both nodded, and left to pack their stuff.

* * *

Two days later, they arrive at a port where a boat was docked. Itachi and Deidara walked down to the boat but were stopped by the captain, who didn't look very happy

"Halt you two!" the captain shouted. Itachi and deidara looked at the captain with an angry look on their face.

"I don't know who you are but you're not coming on my ship without a pass." Itachi sighed, giving him their passes and walking onto the ship.

"All aboard!" the captain shouted. The boat horned and left the dock.

At the front of the ship, Deidara leaned on the railing and looked at the sea ahead. It was crystal blue, and the sun made it very shiny. Itachi was at the front of the ship as well, trying to get some fresh air.

"Hey Itachi," deidara said, looking at Itachi. Itachi looked at Deidara with the same emotionless face he usually made.

"What is it?" he asked

"What do you think of this mission?" Deidara asked. Itachi laughed slightly.

"We haven't even started the mission, and you're already asking questions?" Deidara frowned.

"We're going to a new land; to act as teachers for a school we have no idea teaches aside from magic. Aren't you at least worried something might go wrong?"

"No." Was Itachi said, before walking off. Deidara sighed and headed back to his cabin.

* * *

The trip wasn't exactly exiting, but within 12 hours they had reached London. Deidara was amazed at the size of the buildings, but Itachi didn't seem to care at all.

"This place is..." Deidara was practically speechless. Once they both got off the boat, people looked at them like they were Idiots.

"Where to now?" Deidara asked Itachi, who just took out his map. Itachi pointed at a road somewhere in the middle of London.

"Alright, let's go," Deidara said as he picked up his belongings and set off.

After a while of walking, getting odd stares and Deidara staring at the buildings and Cars, they reached a small, old pub. They opened the door, and were greeted by stares from people who wore odd outfits.

"Why is everyone wearing strange clothes?" Deidara asked. Itachi shrugged, not caring, and walked up to the bartender.

"Excuse me but do you know the way to Diagon ally?" Itachi asked. Most of the people in the pub looked at them in silence. After a minute or so, Deidara walked over to the bartender

"Do you know where it is or not?" Deidara asked. The man nodded and took them to a back door. He opened it and there was a wall. The man touched a few bricks and they moved. Itachi activated his sharingan and look at the wall.

'_Impressive, this wall is filled with chakra_' Itachi thought. The wall seemed to have disappeared and it reviled a street filled with people and kids. Deidara seemed impressed, but Itachi just stared at people who walked past him. They thanked the man and walked down the street. People stared at them and wondered who they were.

Deidara looked around, confused as to where to go. "This place is strange...what do we do?" Itachi shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's ask around. We'll meet back here in five minutes." he replied. Deidara nodded and walked off in the opposite direction of Itachi. Deidara walked into a shop called ollivander's and Itachi walked around the streets.

Deidara looked around the shop in wonder. An old man behind the count stared at him.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to ollivander's. I am ollivander. May I help you?" the old man asked. Deidara jumped slightly, and gave the old man a death glare before simply nodding.

"Do you mind telling us the way to Hogwarts?"He asked. Ollivander gave a warm smile.

"Why yes, just head to platform 9-3/4." Deidara blinked slightly.

"I was hoping for something more specific..." he replied. Ollivander laughed slightly.

"New around here, eh?" he asked. Deidara nodded. Ollivander laughed again and marked a spot on Deidara's map. Deidara simply walked out, not even thanking the man.

"What an odd and rude person..." Ollivander said to himself.

Itachi began his search near the broom shop, only to bump into something. He looked down and saw a small girl with blond hair, and reading a newspaper...upside down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl replied in a dreamy voice. Itachi stared at her before walking off. The girl however, followed him.

"Erm, I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" the girl asked. Itachi stopped in his tracks and looked at the girl with a frown.

"Itachi Uchiha, a new Teacher at Hogwarts." he replied simply and walking off again, but the girl still followed him.

"I'm Luna lovegood, also a new student to Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said while walking with Itachi. He started to get angry at the kid, but decided to just ignore her. After a while, he went back to the spot where Deidara was waiting.

"Friend of yours?" Deidara asked, confused as to who the girl was. Itachi sighed and stared at the girl, deciding if he should trap her in the sharingan or not. Before long, she smiled.

"Well got to go, nice meeting you, Sir." she said dreamily, before walking off. Itachi and Deidara stared off at her before looking at eachother.

"I talked to some old guy, he marked where this train thing that takes us to Hogwarts, is." Deidara stated. Itachi nodded and looked at the Map.

"Right, let's go." Itachi said after examining the map.

* * *

After walking for an hour, they finally arrived at the train station. However, they couldn't find any platform 9-3/4. Itachi even went to ask a few people, but they simply laughed at him.

"Where the hell is it then!" Deidara said. Itachi stared at the pillar for a few seconds before seeing a group of redheads with a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with black hair. Itachi and Deidara stared at them for a while before seeing them go through the pillar.

Deidara stared at them with his mouth open, but Itachi simply smirked with amusement they both walked over to the pillar and examined it. Itachi pushed Deidara in first, seeing if he could go through it, and he did. Itachi readied himself then ran into it, before appearing on the other side and banging into a confused Deidara, who didn't look happy.


	2. Meeting Harry

"What the hell was that for?" Deidara shouted. He then realised that he was surrounded by people and kids, most of who were staring at him.

"Uh...sorry?" Deidara said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. The people began to ignore him and began putting their kids on the train. Deidara stared at the train.

"This is platform 9-3/4? Why the hell does it look so...older than the others we just saw?" Deidara asked. Itachi just shrugged, and began to enter the train, where many people were either staring at him and Deidara, or were trying to find seats. Fortunately, Itachi had found a good spot with no one in. He and Deidara quickly entered and sat down.

The train began to leave the station, and many parents were waving at the kids, who were also waving at them. Deidara stared at the ceiling in boredom while Itachi just stared out the window.

"So," Deidara began, catching Itachi's attention. "I see you already made a friend?" Itachi frowned.

"She is not my friend." Itachi said, looking back out the window again. Deidara laughed slightly, but was silenced as the door opened.

In the doorway was the three people who they saw go through the wall. Itachi stared at the boy with glasses, recognizing him to be Harry potter.

"Excuse, may we sit here?" the girl asked politely. "Everywhere else is full."

Deidara scratched his head, trying to remember who they were. After a few seconds he recognized Harry and nodded.

"Please do..." Deidara said, somewhat amused at Harry's appearance. The girl sat next to Itachi while the two boys sat with Deidara.

For a few minutes, they all sat in silence. The Girl then tried to begin a conversation. "May I ask your names?" she asked.

"Itachi Uchiha," Itachi replied, not taking his eyes off the window. Deidara smirked.

"Names Deidara," he said, crossing his arms and leaning back. "And you are?"

The girl looked shock, completely forgetting to tell them their names.

"Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasly, and this is Harry Potter." She said, pointing to them. Ron nodded, while Harry waited for them to be surprised at his name.

"Uh huh, interesting." Deidara said simply. Harry was surprised. They didn't even react to his name. To break the once again silence, Harry asked a question.

"So, are you new teachers or something?" he asked. Both Itachi and Deidara nodded, not even looking at him.

"We're teaching a new subject," Deidara began, now looking at Harry. "Defence,"

"Against the dark arts?" Ron asked. Neither of them said anything.

"No, a different kind of Defence. Without wands and magic." Itachi finally said. Hermione and Ron looked a little worried. Deidara then began to laugh quietly, catching the Trio's attention.

"What's s funny?" Harry asked.

"This Voldemort guy who wants to kill you..." Hermione and Ron shuddered at the mention of his name. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What, you believe me?" he asked. Deidara and Itachi didn't answer. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before the door opened, revealing a boy with white hair and two gorillas behind him. The boy gave a sneer.

"I'm surprised Potter. I was praying that you'd end up in Azkaban. I swear I saw a prison cell with your name on It." the boy said. Itachi and Deidara looked at the boy with raised eyebrows.

"Don't bother, Malfoy," Harry replied. "And I don't exactly remember inviting you here."

"Shut it Potter. I only came here because I heard that there were new people on this train." Malfoy looked at Itachi and Deidara with disgust, clearly not liking them. But nonetheless, he held his hand out to Deidara.

"Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And you are?" Malfoy asked. Deidara ignored his hand.

"Deidara" deidara replied simply. Itachi didn't answer at all and instead just stared at Malfoy. Malfoy looked surprised, and took his hand back. He then looked at Harry.

"Now then Potter, how do you think this year will go? More lies and Dementors most likely," Malfoy teased, laughing with his two gorilla men.

Harry clenched his fist, wanting to punch Malfoy very hard. But managed to hold it back. Malfoy noticed this.

"Oh look out, he's getting angry! Probably gonna kill me like he did with Cedric, then blame in on Voldemort." That pushed it over the line. Harry got up and tried to punch him, but someone held him back. It was Deidara.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked. Deidara didn't answer, and instead grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pulled him near him.

"You're starting to annoy me too, Punk. I suggest you leave before things get worse." Deidara said, pushing Malfoy away and sending him into the gorillas. Malfoy quickly stood up, sneer at Deidara and walked off.

Ron and Hermione started to giggle slightly, but Itachi didn't look very happy.

"Deidara..." was all he said. Deidara shrugged and sat back down, but Harry stared at him.

"You helped me then. Why?" he asked. Deidara stared out the window.

"I didn't help you," he replied simply. "That little bastard was just asking for trouble, and when in the face of trouble, ran with his tail in-between his legs."

The rest of the journey was silence. That was, until The Trio had to change into their robes. Once the train stopped, Itachi and Deidara quickly rushed out before facing the stampeding children.

Malfoy had once again taunted Harry, which caused him to nearly hit Malfoy. Again. However, Ron managed to hold him back.

Once they got to the carriage, Both Deidara and Itachi stared at the odd looking creature that was pulling it. Harry also seemed to see it.

"What's pulling the carriage?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ron looked confused.

"There's nothing there, Harry...it's pulling itself just like it always has." Hermione explained.

"What the hell is that?" Deidara said out loud. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you can see it too?" he asked.

"Don't worry," a dreamy voice said. Itachi sighed. "I can see it too."

Seeing this as the last one, Deidara, Harry, Itachi, Ron, Hermione and another boy named Neville, all climbed aboard.

"Everyone this is loony lov-"Hermione paused and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Luna lovegood" Hermione finished. "That's a pretty necklace your wearing" Hermione said, commenting on the thing she was wearing. Luna

"It's a charm actually. It helps to keep away the Nargles" everyone looked confused and the carriage went off. Luna then noticed Itachi.

"Oh, Hello again Itachi." Said in her usual dreamy voice. Itachi glared at her and looked the other way.

"I...take it you two have met?" Hermione asked. Luna nodded.

"In Diagon ally. He was nice, I suppose." She replied to his question. Deidara grinned.

"Luna here is gonna get along with her just fine..." Deidara said, before laughing slightly. The Trio were confused, and Itachi shot him a death glare.

* * *

"Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Hinata, I've received word from one of my old friends. From across the world. It would appear as though the Akatsuki are on the move..." Tsunade said, looking at a report. Sakura and Hinata looked worried, but Naruto and Neji looked a little angry.

"What are they doing now?" Naruto asked, eager to fight them. Tsunade simply sighed.

"It would appear Itachi Uchiha, and the man who captured Garra, are heading to my friends' school. They are trying to pose as Teachers to assassinate a boy known as Harry Potter."

"I take it this is a new mission you're giving us, Lady Tsunade?" Neji asked. Tsunade nodded.

"You are to go to this school, and pose as students in order to keep an eye on the Akatsuki members." She replied. Naruto looked confused.

"Why not just attack them the moment we meet them?" he asked.

"Because, Naruto, they would most likely destroy you. And if they unleash the Kyuubi inside you, you could destroy the school and wreck havoc across the United Kingdom. We can't have that." Tsunade reassured Naruto, who just sighed and nodded at her. Even since they kidnapped Garra, Naruto has wanted to kill them very badly.

"Very well, Lady Tsunade. Anything else?" Sakura asked. Tsunade smiled slightly.

"Sasuke Uchiha is willing to help out..."

Every, especially Naruto and Sakura, were shocked.


	3. Unlikely Guests

The carriage arrived at the gates. Itachi and Deidara were the first to get off and were quickly followed by harry, Ron and Hermione. Deidara was a little impressed by the appearance of the school, but Itachi said nothing. As they reached the huge doors of the castle, they were greeted by an old man.

"Hello there. You must be Itachi Uchiha and Deidara, the Teachers I received a letter about...Am I Right?" the old man asked. Itachi simply nodded, and the old man smiled warmly.

"Well, hello there, and welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Albus Dumbledore, and I see that you've already meet Harry and his friends. Come with me and I'll find you a seat." Itachi and Deidara followed Dumbledore into the great hall with the Golden trio following

As they entered the great hall, Deidara looked at the ceiling and was beyond amazed. It truly was a magical school. Some of the students began muttering questions about who they were. Most of the girls however, began fantasising about them. Looking at them like they were gods.

Deidara and Itachi were shown their seats; both of them were next to a small, fat woman in pink. For some reason, Deidara hated her already.

After the first years were sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we began our magnificent feast, I will lay down a few rules which some of you already know by now." He looked at the Trio.

"First off, Mr. Filch has reminded me to remind you for the 3 thousandth time that magic is not allowed in the school hallways." Deidara looked bummed. After naming a few rules, none of which interested Deidara or Itachi at all, he began to introduce them.

"Now as you can see, we have several new staff members. One of which is taking over Defence against the dark arts. Please, can we give a good welcome, to Professor Dolores Umbridge."

A few students clapped, and the small woman simply smiled. Deidara glared at her.

"She was at my hearing." Harry whispered to Hermione, who looked a little worried.

"And we also have two special teachers, all the way from Japan. They will be teaching an entirely new subject. Most of you will enjoy it, I can assure you. So please welcome, Professors Itachi Uchiha and Deidara." Both of them stood up slowly, and most of the students clapped.

After a few seconds, they both sat down slowly.

"Also, Quidditch tryouts will be-" A small "Ahem" was heard. Dumbledore looked over at Umbridge, who began to stand and walk over to where Dumbledore was standing. Everyone in the room stared at her.

"Thank you headmaster, for those kind words, and everyone's faces smiling up at me. I know that we will be good friends. The ministry has always taken in the education of Hogwarts-" she began the most boring rant Deidara ever heard. He tried his absolute best to shut her out, but her small voice kept penetrating his ears. He decided to take things into his own hands

"Please, for the love of god," Deidara began, standing up and getting stares from everyone. Umbridge stopped talking and looked at Deidara. "Shut the hell up!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Even the Teachers were a little shocked. "ok, we get it, the Ministry likes the school's education and wishes to improve. Whatever. But don't stop us from eating by starting a stupid rant everyone already knows."

Umbridge smiled slightly. "Mr Deidara, please do not interrupt me again, or the consequences will be..." she looked around the room, but Dumbledore stared at her with anger in his eyes.

"Why up to Dumbledore, of course." She finished. She laughed slightly, and then sat back down. Deidara also sat back down, and both he and Umbridge looked at eachother with absolute hate.

A few awkward moments passed, but were stopped as Dumbledore began to clap. Some of the students also clapped slightly, unsure of weather to do it.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge and Mr Deidara, for those magnificent words." Dumbledore stated.

"Now then, let the feats begin." Dumbledore waved his hands, and a ton of food appeared from nowhere. Deidara's eye twitched, and Itachi smirked slightly. Deidara took as much as he could, but Itachi only had a cup of water and piece of toast.

After a while, Dumbledore made a few more speeches, and then sent the students to bed. Deidara and Itachi stood around for a while, waiting for Dumbledore to show them to their rooms. Just as Dumbledore walked up to them, he looked a little serious.

"You two, I need you for a few moments," he said. Deidara didn't care, and Itachi stared at him.

"What for?" Itachi asked. Dumbledore simply shook his head.

"Just follow me, please. Harry will also be joining us also." He said simply, and began walking out the Great Hall. Itachi and Deidara looked at eachother in slight confusion, but followed Dumbledore.

Itachi, Deidara and Dumbledore reached the castle grounds, where a confused Harry was standing.

"What's going on, professor?" Harry asked.

"A group of new students shall be arriving shortly. Students from a School in Japan."

Itachi and Deidara raised their eyebrows. Students from Japan? That could only mean...

"What are their names?" Deidara asked.

"I believe their names were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Garra, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, and an odd boy named Sasuke." Dumbledore said, waiting around for them to show up. Deidara looked a little shocked, and Itachi didn't move a muscle. He stared at the floor, breathing hard. Harry noticed this.

"Are you ok, Itachi?" He asked. Itachi didn't do anything, but continued to stare at the floor.

"I take it you Know these students?" Harry asked again. This time, Itachi nodded slowly.

"Sasuke. He's my little Brother. Went on a mission to try and kill me." Itachi said finally. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he try and kill you? Did you do something?" Harry asked. Itachi laughed slightly.

"I killed our family and friends." was all Itachi said. He walked forward and leaned on a wall.

Silence filled the air for at least 10 minutes. It was 11:30 at night and was pretty cold. Deidara wondered if they would even show up. Harry began to ask more questions that bugged him.

"Why? Why did you kill your family, Itachi?" Harry asked. Itachi breathed heavily and Glared at Harry

"Because I wanted more power. I only left sasuke alive because I wanted him to cherish life. And I couldn't bring myself to kill him." Itachi replied. Harry began to worry. Why the hell would Dumbledore hire this killer? Before he could ask, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Right, they should be arriving in three..."

Itachi stood up.

"Two..."

He began to think. What would Sasuke do?

"One..."

Guess it was time to find out...

All of a sudden, the new students seemed to Teleport out of nowhere, in the middle of the grounds. Some of them looked a little dizzy, but one, who Harry guessed was Sasuke, didn't look fazed at all.

"Hello, Little Brother..." Itachi said loudly, catching everyone's attention.


	4. Sasuke's Arival and First Day

"_Hello little brother"_

As soon as Sasuke heard that, he ran at Itachi and put a kunai to his neck.

"Itachi!" he shouted in anger. Harry jumped slightly.

"Yes, it's been a long time Sasuke. And may I say you've grown up quite a bit. And not just in height either..." Itachi said, not fazed by the kunai touching his throat. Sasuke gripped the kunai harder and pushed it even more to his neck, ready to slit it at any moment. But, he couldn't.

Harry walked forward slightly, hoping to calm the situation down. He looked at Dumbledore, who just smiled at him slightly.

"You must be Sasuke," he said as he walked over to him. Sasuke looked at Harry with the sharingan activated. Harry gulped, but still approached him. Dumbledore walked forward a little.

"Don't worry Sasuke," Dumbledore said, trying to calm him down. "He's perfectly fine and will cause no trouble." Sasuke still held the kunai at his neck. His hand shook slightly, showing that he was struggled to keep it there. A few tense seconds later, he removed it and sighed.

"Ok, I'll let you off this time, Itachi." Sasuke said, with a hint of anger and sarcasm present. For a few seconds, no one spoke. Sakura decided to break the silence by walking up to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-sensei, it is a pleasure to meet you." she said, bowing her head in respect. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"You must be Sakura Haruno. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." He turned to look at the others. "Ah, and these young people must Gaara, Neji and Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to Hogwarts." he said with some kindness. They each smiled and bowed in reply. Dumbledore turned to look at Harry.

"Harry, could you please show our young guests to the common room. They must be tired and cold." He said warmly, looking at each of them. Harry nodded.

"Follow me," Harry said simply, as the others began following him.

"Good luck..." Deidara whispered to Itachi, before walking with Harry. Dumbledore looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke?" Dumbledore said. Sasuke turned around.

"What?" he asked, still slightly annoyed.

"I want you to come with me. I believe there's something we need to discuss." Dumbledore then looked at Itachi, who shot him a glare.

"And if it's no problem, Itachi will be joining us?" he asked. Itachi breathed heavily, but nodded. Sasuke also nodded, and Dumbledore began leading them to his office.

When they got there, Dumbledore sat on his chair. Sasuke and Itachi stood in the middle of the room. Sasuke looked around in slight amusement, but Itachi stared at Sasuke. Dumbledore offered them a lemon drop, but they both refused.

"You're probably wondering why you're here. So, let's get straight to the point, shall we?" Dumbledore said.

"I've heard about you both from Tsunade. About how you absolutely hate eachother, about you, Itachi, killing your village," Itachi's left eye twitched slightly, "and how you're connected to a group of murderers called the Akatsuki."

"Hn." Itachi replied.

"And you, Sasuke. How you betrayed your village, and how you joined a psychopath just to gain power."

Sasuke merely gave a small "Hmph".

"Well, that will not get in the way of anything. I will not have you two starting a bloodbath in front of my students just because of your hate for one another. Can I be assured that nothing of the sort will occur?"

They both merely nodded, not even looking at him. Dumbledore looked a little worried, but was reassured that it wouldn't happen.

"Good. Now then, I shall show you both to the common room that Sasuke will be staying in, The Gryffindor house. Follow me, please."

They left Dumbledore office and were taken to the common room. Sasuke and Itachi didn't seem to care that much about the stairs, however. When they entered, Harry was showing them where things were, such as bedrooms. They all turned around when they saw Dumbledore, Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke rejoined the group, getting an odd stare from Naruto, Neji and Sakura.

"Deidara, let's go." Itachi said, as both he and Dumbledore were on their way out. Deidara nodded and left the common room.

"So Sasuke, how did-"Harry began, but was cut off as Sasuke instantly went up the stairs. Harry decided to follow him. Sasuke stopped walking when he saw Harry behind him.

"Listen, I may not know alot about your relation with Itachi, or where your Hate comes from. But let me say this; Itachi is a nice person. I can feel it." Harry said as kindly as he could. Sasuke didn't seem happy, and grabbed Harry by the neck.

"Don't EVER talk about my past! You don't understand what it's like, losing your family!" Sasuke shouted. He let go of Harry, who gasped for air. Harry glared at him. Sasuke began to walk up the stairs again.

"I do understand what it's like!" Harry shouted. Sasuke stopped walking and turned around, his sharingan activated. "Both my parents were murdered when I was just a baby. At least you had the joy of time with them."

Sasuke seemed pissed, but held it back. He never realised Harry had experienced the same things.

"You better watch what you say around me, or else someone could get hurt." Sasuke threatened. Harry scoffed.

"You think I'm scared of you, Sasuke? I fought things that would make the things you've fought, you look weak." Sasuke smirked slightly, thinking about how brave this kid was.

"Could you repeat that harry? I didn't hear you..." this time, Harry smirked.

"I said that I fought things that would make what you fought, look weak." Harry replied. Sasuke's smirk grew bigger.

"Wanna Bet?" Sasuke challenged. Harry grinned.

"Try me. In my first year, I fought a three headed dog and the dark lord."

"I defeated a huge, two-headed snake which was as big as the school."

"Speaking of snakes, in my second year, I defeated a basilisk. which could kill you just by looking at you."

"My teacher kakashi helped me learn a new move called chidori, which could destroy steel."

"My third year, I beat 100 dementors at once, with one spell. Top that!"

Sasuke frowned slightly. He had no idea what a Dementor was, but assumed that it was just a low level creature, like most things in the UK.

"Naruto and I beat the living crap out of a sand demon, who could destroy a forest simply by shouting." Sasuke smiled, remembering that day, but then his smiled turned to a frown when he remembered Naruto saving him.

"And just last year, I won the Triwizard Tournament and saw Voldemort rise. I even fought him..." Harry looked a little sad, remembering that eventful night, first Cedric dies, and then Moody turned out to be a death eater in disguise.

"I defeated orochimaru, who had enough power to destroy a village."

Harry and Sasuke both looked at eachother. They knew that since they had no experience on what their strongest ones were like, they couldn't draw a conclusion. So, they both decided to be equal.

They both walked back down stairs, only to see everyone looking at them both in silence.

"What?" Harry asked.

_With Itachi and deidara_

Deidara laid back on his bed with his hands behind his head. Itachi merly leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and he began to wonder why Sasuke, all of a sudden, was there. Deidara sighed loudly, getting his attention.

"Come on Itachi; don't think about it too much. Get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow." Itachi frowned slightly, but nodded. He took off his coat and shoes, laid in his bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

_The next day_

Deidara opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up and saw Itachi already awake and ready, talking to McGonagall. Deidara shot out of his bed and got dressed.

"You could've waked me up earlier!" Deidara shouted. Itachi looked at Deidara and grinned. He turned to face McGonagall and took two pieces of paper from her hand. She then turned away and left.

Itachi looked at one of the pieces and grinned slightly.

"I've got out time tables here...your first lesson is an interesting one." He said with slight amusement. Deidara looked a little worried.

"What do you mean "an interesting one"?" he asked. Itachi laughed slightly.

"Your First lesson is Defence against the Dark Arts." Deidara's eyes went huge. He then proceeded to shove a pillow over his head.

"Why me? Out of anyone in the world, why do I have to be in the same room with that...that...Pig!?"

Itachi laughed slightly. "Just try not to start anything. Last thing we need is Dumbledore giving us "Detention" because you decided to blow up a classroom..." Itachi said. Deidara smirked.

"You read my mind..." he said with amusement. Itachi gave Deidara his time table, and then both proceeded to go down to the Great Hall, where everyone already was. Most of the students stopped eating and looked at them with both amazement and love. From the girls of course...

"Ah, there you are. Sleep well I hope?" Dumbledore said, greeting the both of them. They both nodded in acknowledgement, and then took their seat. Deidara continued to eat alot, while Itachi hardly ate anything. Before they knew it, it was time for first lesson.

It wasn't really a lesson, so to speak. Just some training for Deidara and Itachi to get use to. Dumbledore had arranged it, and the teachers agreed. though Umbridge put up a small fight, claiming it to be rather suspicious. But nonetheless, she ended up agreeing.

While the students sat on their desks and began playing, Deidara leaned on the wall next to the door. It suddenly opened, and Umbridge walked in. She took her wand out, and turned the paper flying bird into ashes. Everyone turned around to see Umbridge standing there, smiling.

"Wands away and quills out." Everyone obeyed and Umbridge gave out books, to which everyone looked confused. Deidara also got a copy, and started to read through it, Hermione read through a little of it, and put her hand up.

"Yes miss-?"

"Granger," Hermione filled in. "I don't understand this. These books don't say anything about using spells. At all." She said, somewhat confused. And judging by everyone else's faces, they too were confused. Umbridge merely smiled that smile, which caused Deidara glare at her.

"We will be learning about spells in a safe and risk free way." She replied sweetly. A little too sweet for Deidara, who got even more annoyed by this woman's arrogance.

"But if we have to fight, then it won't be risk free" Harry suddenly shot back. Umbridge turned to walk towards the front of the class.

"Students will raise their hand in my classroom!" she said suddenly, and rather harshly. Harry felt anger coming over him, but he contained it by clenching his fist.

Umbridge turned around and smiled at Harry.

"Tell me, Mr Potter, who would want to hurt students like you?" Harry gave her an 'Are-You-Serious' look.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe... lord Voldemort." All eyes were now on Harry. A few awkward moments passed, and all Umbridge did was smile and look around. She then began walking towards Harry.

"You have all been told that a certain dark lord has returned," she was literally millimetres away from Harry's face. "This. Is. A. lie."

"It's not a lie! I Saw him and-"

"Detention! Mr. Potter!"

"So according to you Cedric Digory dropped dead on his own accord!?"

"Mr. Digory's death was a tragic incident, yes, but it wasn't lord voldemort!"

Deidara decided to jump in. "If he isn't back, why is everyone acting so suspicious?"

Everyone looked at Deidara. Umbridge sighed slightly.

"Mr Deidara, please mind your own business." She replied angrily. Deidara continued talking, however.

"Here's my take. I think that you and the ministry are a bunch of cowards," this caused everyone to gasp slightly and look at eachother in disbelief, "and can't accept the fact that he's back."

Harry stood up. "Exactly! If he isn't back, why is the ministry acting so suspicious lately?"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge suddenly screamed, causing everyone, minus Harry and Deidara, to jump.

"That's enough. Harry, meet me in my office after lesson. Mr Deidara, follow me." She began walking to her office, before turned around to face the class. "Begin writing notes from pages 1 to 10." She said simply, to which everyone got on it right away.

Umbridge and Deidara walked into Umbridge's office. She sat on her chair while Deidara looked around the room. It was sickly sweet with pink and plates with moving Kittens and cats. Their meows annoyed Deidara quite a bit.

"Mr Deidara, tell me, why do you agree with Mr Potter?" Umbridge asked. Deidara glared at her.

"Because he's telling the truth. You and your ministry punks are worthless cowards."

Umbridge kept her cool, but was struggling to hold her anger back.

"Please, do not insult the ministry that! And you'd do well to remember it. Now, Get out." Deidara glared at her and walked out. the rest of the lesson was in silence, as no one had the guts to question Umbridge.

* * *

After that particular lesson was over, the next lesson was the special one, that Itachi and Deidara teach.

"Do you think this will be a good lesson, Hermione? I mean, defence without wands..." Ron asked, if a little worried. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed

"As a matter of fact I don't," She replied. "What good will defence without a wand be, if you're fighting someone with a wand?" Ron could only shrug. they looked down at the bottom of the hill, and saw that Harry was already there with Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Neji, Hinata and Sasuke.

"Hehe, this should be interesting!" they heard Naruto shout loudly, catching most of the students' attention. Most of them looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted and Harry nodded in reply. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Itachi and Deidara were no where to be seen. Malfoy groaned loudly.

"This is rediculous!" he said outloud, catching everyone's attention. "We've been here for 5 minutes, and the idiots still haven't showed up. I'm starting to think that blond one is scared incase Umbridge tells him off again." this caught a laugh from Crabb and Goyle.

Itachi and Deidara suddenly appeared out of know where in a cloud of smoke, catching everyone off guard. Naruto and the others looked at Malfoy's shocked expression and grinned.

"Good morning, everyone," Itachi spoke, loud enough for the students at the back to hear. Everyone was still a little shocked at them suddenly appearing, but said 'Good morning' nonetheless.

"Today, where going to learn about physical defence." Deidara said. Everyone looked at eachother in confusion, slightly worried about what he meant. "By Physical defence, I mean blocking attacks. likewise," Itachi nodded at Deidara, who smirked. he threw a punch at Itachi, just slow enough for them to see but still fast enough to make them jump, and Itachi caught it with his left hand, all without even looking at him. everyone gasped.

"It's simple." Itachi said, letting go of Deidara's hand.

"Now, Get into groups of two and try to block eachothers punches. No aggressive punches mind you, but enough that you can catch someone off guard. and no magic allowed. 5 points will be taken from whatever house even takes their wand out."Deidara continued.

Everyone was confused but got into pairs and attempted to punch and block eachother. Only Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, Neji and Hinata were able to succesfully do it. Everyone else looked like complete fools, either not hitting anyone, or blocking the wrong part of their body. Sasuke had paired with Malfoy, and effortlessly dodged his punches.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way. Stick with me, you don't have to be with those losers." Malfoy said, still trying to punch Sasuke, who just smirked at him, and continued dodging effortlessly.

"True, I don't hang around with losers. So that means you're off my list of potentials." Sasuke said, causing some people to grin and giggle slightly. Malfoy went red and tried a run and punch move, but Sasuke merely side stepped it and caused Malfoy to trip on his face, making everyone laugh. Malfoy stood up and took out his wand.

"That's it, you're finished!"

Before he could let off a spell, Itachi grabbed his hand.

"That's enough, Malfoy. 5 points from Slytherin for breaking my rules." Itachi said angrily. the Slytherin's all groaned loudly, while the Gryffindors all laughed slightly. "Take your wand out again and you'll be serving detention with me for a fortnight. Do I make myself clear?"

Malfoy merely nodded. "Yes sir..."

Malfoy put his wand away and walked past Sasuke, shooting him a glare. Itachi got everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, take a breather." Itachi said, stopping everyone from hitting eachother. some of the students fell to the ground out of breath, Ron and Hermione included. After a few minutes of resting, they all stood. Deidara had brought down a crate, inside were a ton of metal knife looking things.

"Now these 'knives' are called Kunai where I come from. Now, I want you all to throw some at these trees." Deidara said, as he marked parts of the trees like a dart board. Everyone picked up the Kunai's and attempted to get it into the trees but, again, only Naruto, Sasuke and the others completed it.

Malfoy, still angry at both Sasuke and Itachi, thought about throwing the Kunai at Harry. not at his head, but at his arm or something. he smirked, and brought his hand back.

"Hey, Potter!" he shouted, grabbing his attention. "Catch this if you can!" he threw the Kunai at Harry, aiming it at his right arm. however, Itachi was there in a flash, and _grabbed _the Kunai inbetween his fingers. Malfoy's eyes were wide in both shock and suprise.

"Malfoy, clearly you aren't capable of being in this class. 20 points from Slytherin, and a fortnight of detention with me. you'll be sitting out for the rest of this lesson, is that clear?" Itachi said, glaring at Malfoy. the Slytherin's were groaned even harder this time, and Malfoy returned the glare with a look of disgust.

"Fine. This lesson is a piece of crap anyway." he said, before dropping his other Kunai and sitting next to a tree away from the lesson.

After spending about 45 minutes of throwing the objects, which most of the students seemed to have enjoyed, Itachi and Deidara stopped the lesson.

"Ok that's enough." Deidara shouted, and then grinned slightly at what he said next, "I want ten pages of homework about melee weapons and fighting styles by next week. Class dismissed." Everyone ground and headed for the castle. Itachi stared at Deidara, who just smirked. Both of them headed for the castle soon after.

Next lesson was potions with Snape. Itachi was also scheduled to be there. Everyone, still waiting, began talking about Itachi and Deidara's lesson. But Snape walked in the room soon after, and everyone fell silent.

"Turn to page two hundred and fifty six." He said slowly. Everyone opened their books and looked to see what they were making. _Bubble Juice..._

"You should all know the ingredients. Anyone who doesn't, should leave Hogwarts right now. Get to work." He said. Everyone quickly got to work on the potion. After watching everyone try to make the potion, only Hermione and Sakura fully succeeded. Even Sasuke looked a little lost. Itachi started to like the lesson, but not the teacher. He didn't like Snape at all. After 45 minutes, the lesson ended. When Sasuke walked outside, he saw Malfoy standing there with his two gorilla henchmen, Crabb and Goyle.

"Hey, Uchiha!" Malfoy shouted. Sasuke looked at him with a death glare.

"What is it this time? Falling on your ass not embarrassing enough?" Sasuke replied.

"I bet you think you're really tough. But guess what I learned? Without Itachi around, you're nothing but a punk. So, let's see how strong you really are without your brother around. Me and you. Outside, now." Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Do you really want to die? You're still just a boy..." Sasuke said, but Malfoy cut him off.

"Don't talk to me like that, punk!" Malfoy replied angrily. "If you won't fight outside, then I'll just beat you here, right now!"

Sasuke sighed. He saw that there really wasn't anyway he'd change Malfoy's mind, and just gave in.

"Alright, fine" Sasuke said simply, and dropped his school bag on the floor and walked outside. Malfoy quickly followed, standing opposite in front of Sasuke, and taking his wand out. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Your move..." Sasuke said.


	5. Something Wicked

Chapter 5

Sorry for being late guy's. I Ran out of ideas.

Xxxxxxxxx

Malfoy let out a stunning spell but sasuke just completely dodged it. Sasuke threw the kunai and it hit malfoy on the hand, causing him to drop his wand. Sasuke walked over to him but was stopped when Itachi appeared in front of him.

"That's enough, sasuke. You've already beat the hell out of this guy. Just calm down" Itachi tried to calm him down and sasuke nodded and walked to the common room. Snape and McGonagall came running to malfoy and checked if he was ok. Snape looked at Itachi with a killer look.

"If you can't control that useless excuse for a brother under control, then I will make sure he is" snape said and Itachi clenched his fist.

"You will not go anywhere near sasuke, snape. And I will make sure you don't." Itachi replied and snape stared at Itachi, ready to let out an Aveda kedavra any minuet. Snape looked back at malfoy, picked him up and walked to the hospital wing. Itachi stared at the floor and clenched his fist. Deidara was walking by and saw Itachi. He walked up to him.

"You ok Itachi?" deidara asks but Itachi just walked off. Deidara was wondering what happened and harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to him.

"Don't mind Itachi" harry said. "He just had an argument with snape because malfoy and sasuke had a fight." Deidara was surprised. Why would sasuke waste his time on the idiot named malfoy? Deidara walked off and harry, Ron and Hermione got a bit suspicious.

"To tell you the truth guy's" Ron said "he gives me the creeps"

_Later that night in the common room with harry, Ron and Hermione_

Harry stared into the fireplace, Ron was just sitting there, looking into space and Hermione was thinking.

"I've got an idea guys" Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"About what?" harry asks.

"Harry, let's use your invisibility cloak and sneak into their quarters." Harry looked surprised while Ron looked at Hermione in awe. Harry agreed, got the invisibility cloak out and they headed to Itachi's and Deidara's quarters.

As they got in there, Itachi was leaning on the wall next to his bed while deidara was just sitting on the floor. The trio listened to what they were saying.

"Itachi, don't you think this mission is pointless? I mean, why do we have to wait for a year to kill him?" Itachi opened his eyes and harry saw the same things that sasuke had, the sharingan.

"Deidara, we have some visitors" Deidara's eyes shot strait to the door and the trio didn't make a sound.

"You can't hide from me, harry. I know your there" harry, Ron and Hermione took the cloak off and stared at Itachi.

"How did you know we were there?" harry asks. Itachi closed his eyes and then opened them again. His eyes were black again.

"A simple little invisible cloak can't hide you from the sharingan. I knew you were there before you even came in the room" Itachi replied. Harry hasped. Itachi knew he was there?

"What the hell are you guys doing here anyway?" deidara asks and Hermione stepped forward.

"We over-heard your conversation. Who are you going to kill?" Itachi stared at the floor and deidara was thinking.

"Err...I was talking about tobi. That guys a real barsted. Trust me" deidara was hoping it would work and it did but Hermione was still suspicious.

"Itachi?" harry asks. Itachi looked at him

"What?" he replied.

"What's wrong with your eyes? Just a minute ago it was red but then it turned black. What was it?" Itachi closed his eyes and opened them again, reviling the sharingan.

"It's called the sharingan. Only members of the uchiha clan can use it and I and sasuke are the only ones left." harry nodded and Ron looked amazed.

"You guy's better go. It's nearly midnight." Itachi said and harry nodded. He, Ron and Hermione put the cloak back on and ran back to the common room. Itachi thought for a minute then got into bed. Deidara got into bed and started to think. Itachi and harry were pretty close now and it might affect the mission.

_Two weeks later_

Itachi opened his eyes to the sight of the sunlight. He got out of bed and got dressed. Deidara woke up as well and got dressed.

"Hey, Itachi?" deidara said. Itachi looked at deidara.

"What?" he replied.

"Did you hear about umbitch? She's the 'high inquisitor' now and apparently she will be appearing at our lesson for a check up." Itachi laughed slightly while deidara was pissed off. They both stood up and headed for the great hall.

As they got down there, everyone was already there. They headed to their seat and started eating. Deidara was looking around and saw the golden trio talking to sasuke, naruto and sakura. Deidara found it pretty funny. Itachi and kisame found it hard to find naruto and now he's right there. Itachi looked at sasuke and looked back at his table. The bell went and everyone headed to their lesson. Deidara was heading to the defence against the dark arts until he heard something. He looked around the corner and saw the one person he thought he'd never see. Pein.

"M-master pein?! W-what are you doing here?!?" pein laughed slightly.

"Is your mission going well?" he asks and deidara nodded.

"We've had a change of plan. You won't kill potter, instead, were going to assault Hogwarts, or as I call it, 'operation akatsuki vs. Hogwarts'." Deidara was shocked. The entire akatsuki assaulting Hogwarts? It was much unexpected. Pein then just disappeared. Deidara took a few seconds to revive himself but continued towards the class.

As he got there, the lesson already started.

"You're late Mr. Deidara. Why exactly are you?" umbrage said. Deidara rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"I, uh, had a late night. And why does it matter to you?" deidara replied.

"I was just wondering. I always knew you were nothing but a lazy teacher. Get back to work students" deidara gave her a killer look and she just smiled.

"You know what umbrage? I may be lazy but at least I'm not a mean dumbass." Umbrage merly smiled.

"But at least I can get up on time. And I would choose your words carefully Mr. Deidara." Deidara clenched his fist. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. 'Just wait umbitch. When we assault the castle, you're first on my list' deidara thought.

After the lesson ended, it was time for Itachi's and Deidara's lesson except this time, umbrage will be there. Harry, Ron and Hermione learned well in the lesson and knew how to throw kunai's. They meet naruto, sasuke, sakura, hinata, neji and gaara by the forest and Itachi and deidara appeared out of know were.

"Good morning class. Today, were going to learn-"ahem**.** Itachi turned around to see umbrage walking down.

"Don't mind me, Mr. Uchiha. So tell me, what exactly are you teaching them?" umbrage was walking around Itachi and he answered.

"Physical and magical defence" umbrage wrote on the clip bored she had.

"But it's not ministry approved. So from now on, you're going to have to teach them by book." Itachi was getting pissed off but deidara was just beyond angry.

"Listen here you stupid bitch! If you talk like that gain then I'll get my friend kisame to-"deidara stopped talking and looked around. Everyone was staring at him.

"He'll do what?" umbrage asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"He'll... do nothing" deidara replied.

"I thought so. Like a said, you better choose your words carefully. And I'm surprised you even have friends." Umbrage scribbled on the bored and walked off. Deidara was steaming and Itachi looked at deidara.

"Don't listen to her, deidara. She's just a bitch so ignore her." Itachi tried to calm him down and deidara nodded. The students were beyond amazed as to how umbrage talked to him.

"Looks like there's a war between deidara and umbrage." Ron whispered to harry.

"Yep. And it's gone on for over two weeks. Let's go." The bell went and the students went to their next lesson, potions. Itachi walked in and snape followed. He told everyone to get to work on a potion and they did it as fast as they could. Sasuke accidently knocked over his own and snape looked displeased.

"Mr. Uchiha, be careful were you step or are you some kind of idiot?" Itachi walked up to snape and punched him so hard that he fell over his desk.

"Don't ever talk to sasuke like that or I'll cut you in half." Itachi walked back over to the wall and snape just ignored him. The lesson finished and Itachi was walking with deidara into the forest.

"Uh oh. I smell trouble" deidara said. Itachi activated his sharingan and saw some kind of meeting between a bald man and another man with a pale face and long black hair. It was orochimaru. They both listened to what they were saying.

"You where foolish to trust the akatsuki, voldemort. You know there nothing but mercenary's." Orochimaru sneered. Voldemort shook his head and looked at orochimaru with a displeased face.

"I know. Their leader is going to attack Hogwarts. When they do, we take control of situation and then we capture them." Was voldemort serious? Capture the akatsuki?

"You can't even take out a little boy with glasses and yet you want to capture the akatsuki? Your very foolish, voldemort." Voldemort was getting pissed off.

Deidara and Itachi looked shocked. It was a set up so voldemort could torture the akatsuki. They were about to walk away until a death eater landed in front of them.

"Stop right there, ninja." Itachi wasn't impressed.

"Go away, death eater. Your no match for us" deidara said. The death eater was about to let out an avada kedavra but was caught in Itachi's sharingan. Within five seconds, the death eater fell to the floor, dead. Itachi and deidara ran back to the castle were they met Dumbledore.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asks.

"We've got a problem" Itachi replied.

Xxx

Hope you like this chapter. And give me some of your ideas for the next chapter.


	6. The DA

Chapter 6

"Hey, deidara?" Itachi asks

"What?" Deidra replied.

"What ever happened to you saying yeah at the end of every sentence?" deidara scratched his head.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. Ever since we came here, it feels like I've changed." Itachi nodded.

"And I'm surprised you haven't killed umbridge yet." Deidara laughed.

"She's just a waste of time. But still, when the akatsuki assault the castle, she's first on my list." Itachi still remembered that day. Voldemort set them up just so he could capture them. They told Dumbledore and he's arranged guards outside of Hogwarts.

"Come on, deidara. Let's go to our next lesson." Itachi said and deidara nodded. As they got down there, umbridge was there, waiting.

"Im glad you decided to come, Mr. Uchiha." Umbridge said. Itachi clenched his fist and walked to the front of the group.

"Today class, deidara is going to show us some of his skills." Deidara choked and umbridge gasped.

"Seriously?" deidara said in shock.

"Yep. I know it's been three weeks since you've not been able to do anything but I had a word with Dumbledore and he's agreed to let us teach them some of our spells."Itachi replied. Deidara didn't know what to say. What would he blow up first, a tree...or umbitch?

"This is gonna be awesome. Stand back everyone" the group stood back and a little white bird appeared in his hand.

"That little bird is dangerous? You wait till my father hears about this" deidara ignored him and the bird flew off.

"Now everyone, watch and learn. Katsu!" he made a hand sign and the bird blew up, taking a tree, and the group, even umbridge, was scared.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would let you do that!" umbridge said with rage.

"Look umbridge; let's just say you're lucky. Deidara replied.

"Why?" umbridge was getting angrier by the minute

"Because I was aiming at you. Now get off your ass and go away" umbridge scribbled on the bored and walked off, fuming.

"That was hysterical!" Ron said while laughing. The group, except malfoy, was laughing.

"Hell yeah, yeah!" Itachi smiled while the group, still laughing, were trying to figure out why he said yeah at the end of his sentence.

"I'm impressed deidara. Well done." Itachi said. Deidara was proud of himself.

"Thanks Itachi, yeah" deidara replied. He realised that he was back to normal. The bell went and it was time for potions, except this time, Itachi was teaching. Due to snape having blood loss because of how hard Itachi punched him, Itachi was the only one to take over.

Itachi walked in and realised that snape wasn't there.

"Where's snape?" Itachi asks.

"He's away. You really gave him a punch." Ron replied. Itachi laughed slightly and went to the front of the class.

"Well, since I'm here, I'll take over" the group sighed in relief.

"Ok, turn to page, uh, two hundred." The group opened there books and soon realised it was a hard one.  
"Uh, get to work." The class tried to finish it on time but not even Hermione finished it. After 60 minutes of trying to do the potion, the bell went. Itachi was walking with deidara and the golden trio to the great hall but they heard something. Deidara looked around the corner but was punched in the head. Itachi looked and saw the one person who voldemort met. Orochimaru.  
"Well, if it isn't Itachi uchiha." Itachi activated his sharingan

"What do you want, orochimaru? Me and deidara?" orochimaru laughed.

"Who is he, Itachi?" harry asks.

"He's orochimaru, the ally of voldemort" Itachi replied. The trio all gasped and they realised that orochimaru looks like voldemort.

"Deidara, get them out of here" deidara was about to protest but agreed. He told the trio to follow him and they did. Orochimaru and Itachi stared at eachother.

"I heard that you killed a death eater. Very impressive. But now you're going to face me.  
"

Itachi took a kunai out and orochimaru ran at Itachi. Orochimaru's tongue came out and strangled Itachi's neck. Itachi disappeared then appeared behind orochimaru. Orochimaru turns around and gets kicked in the face. It sent him straight out of a window and orochimaru just barley landed on his legs. He turns around to see Itachi standing there.

"Your good, Itachi. But not good enough. Kabuto!" Itachi turns around and see's Kabuto. Itachi looks back at orochimaru and he gets caught in the mangyko sharingan. After two seconds, orochimaru falls on the floor. Kabuto appears next to orochimaru and puts his arm over his shoulder.

"Just wait, Itachi. When you assault the castle, will be waiting" Kabuto disappeared. Itachi put his kunai away and walked back into the castle where he met deidara.

"Are you ok Itachi, yeah?" deidara said. Itachi just nods.

"I'm fine. But yet I'm still wondering why orochimaru came here. Did he want harry?" deidara shrugged and they both walked out. They look above the great hall's door and saw some notices like all students will wear proper cloths. Itachi stared at them and deidara was pissed off.

"Hey, Itachi. Something weird was happening, yeah. Just yesterday, I saw a few students walking into some door and then the door disappeared, yeah." Itachi scratched his head.

"Show me" Itachi replied. Deidara showed him wear the door was and then, a door appeared. They walked in and saw harry, Ron and Hermione teaching them spells. They all stopped and stared at Itachi and deidara.

"I-Itachi, D-Deidara?!" harry was beyond shocked.

"I'm guessing that this isn't a Halloween party, yeah?" deidara said. Itachi walked up to harry.

"What are you teaching them, harry?" harry gulped.

"Nothing...just spells" Itachi laughed.

"Don't lie, harry." Harry gave up.

"Ok, fine. This is the D.A. or Dumbledore's army. Umbridge won't let us use spells so this place is a training room, the room of requirement." Deidara was impressed and Itachi just smiled slightly.

"You guys want to help?" Ron asks. Deidara nodded and Itachi shrugged.

"Ok, deidara and Itachi are now officially in the D.A. and please don't tell, umbridge" harry said.

"Cool, yeah! And don't worry, yeah. I won't tell one word to umbitch, yeah." Harry nodded and Itachi just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Ok, fine. I'm in." Itachi replied and harry nodded. Umbridge won't know what hit her.

Xxxx

I know, deidara is back to normal and Itachi kicked Orochimaru's ass. Hope you like this chapter.


	7. Its Comming

Chapter 7

It's been three months since Itachi and deidara joined the D.A and things are getting worse. Umbridge is now the official head of Hogwarts and a huge break out has occurred at Azkaban prison. Over 20 death eaters have escaped and voldemort is now gaining influence at konoha. Orochimaru has healed his injuries and is now back in business. The akatsuki just received news of everything that's happened and are making preparations for the Hogwarts assault.

_At the akatsuki hideout_

"Why should we still assault that school? It's not worth it!" Kisame said with anger.

"I agree." Said Sasori "if voldemort and orochimaru are going to capture us, what good is assaulting the school?" pein stood up and punched the wall.

"Im the leader of this organization and I decide what happens!" pein shouted. "I'm going to personally kill voldemort and his worthless death eaters. That's why were assaulting the school." Zetsu was about to protest but decided not to.

"Now, I'm going to pay a visit to the school and speak with their leader known as umbridge. Kisame, Sasori, your coming with me." Sasori and kisame nodded and all three of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Back at Hogwarts_

Umbridge sat in the headmaster's office, looking like she's the boss of the wizarding world. Itachi and deidara walked in. Looking a bit pissed off.

"You wanted to us, umbridge?" Itachi asked and umbridge smiles. Deidara had a bad feeling about this and clenched his fist.  
"Its mistress to you now Mr. Uchiha and yes, I wanted to see you. Now tell me, why is it, that you two aren't part of the ministry? Fudge said it himself that only ministry approved teachers are allowed in Hogwarts." To that, deidara clenched his fist even more and Itachi merly laughed.

"Dumbledore let us-"Itachi started but was cut off as umbridge spoke. "But Dumbledore is not here anymore. I could fire you both right now." Umbridge looked proud of her self. Deidara had a look on his face that said 'say that again and your gonna die'.

"But you wouldn't dare. Because you know what deidara could do." Itachi shot back and umbridge merly smiled at him.

"You know, I never really liked you two and even you two know that I could defeat you both without even trying. Now, get out of my office and stay out." Deidara was about to punch her but Itachi stopped him.

"Come on, deidara. She's not worth it." Itachi said. Deidara nodded and they both left the room. Umbridge sat down on her chair and acted like she was the king. But that would soon end.

"Enjoying yourself, umbridge?" umbridge looked around and saw three figures standing there, looking at her.

It was Pein, Kisame and Sasori. Umbridge took her wand out but was held back by one of Sasori's puppets. Pein and Kisame walked down and Kisame but his sword right next to her neck.

"w-who are you?!" umbridge demanded. Pein merly laughed.

"The name's Pein. This is Kisame and Sasori. We've come to tell you that your school will be assaulted by us. The akatsuki. I believe you already know Itachi and deidara?" umbridge gulped and nodded.

"I never trusted those two anyway. What do you want?!" umbridge replied. Pein walked up to her.

"I believe you have two people called Naruto Uzumaki and Harry Potter, correct?" pein asked and umbridge nodded.

"You want them two? You can have them." Pein shook his head slightly and laughed.

"The akatsuki don't want them. We want to kill them." Umbridge looked confused.

"But why?" she replied.

"You see, voldemort is going to try and capture Harry, Naruto and Us. We kill harry, we stop voldemort. We kill naruto; we get the nine-tailed fox." Umbridge got out of the hold of the puppet and picked up her wand. She put it in pein's face but was sent flying into her chair as kisame attacked her with the sword.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Ha-ha!" kisame joked and umbridge stood.

"As a matter of fact, I felt better. Shark boy." Kisame stopped laughing and pointed his sword at her.

"I dare you to say that again, bitch." Kisame shot back but pein stopped him.

"Calm down kisame. We're not here to start a fight. Heed our warning, the assault will come soon. So be prepared." After pein said that, he, Kisame and Sasori disappeared. Umbridge quickly straitened her hair and walked out of the office.

_With Itachi, Deidara, Harry, Ron and Hermione_

"Tell me something 'mione. How can girls read that much?" Ron asked. Deidara laughed and Itachi smiled.

"Because unlike boy's, we're not lazy" Itachi smirked, deidara stopped laughing and Ron looked back at harry, who was just smiling.

"Indeed, Hermione is the smartest in your little group here" deidara joked and laughed. Ron and harry gave deidara and angered look and Hermione smiled.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Deidara's laughing stopped and he saw malfoy with his two goons.

"What do you want malfoy?" harry said and he stood up. Ron stood up as well. Malfoy gave him a smirk.

"What's it to you, potter?" malfoy said and his two goons laughed. Deidara stood up.

"Yeah, well at least he's not got white hair (correct me if I'm wrong) like an old man and is actually clever." Deidara shot back and harry and Ron laughed. Malfoy went red.

"You wait till my father hears about this." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Oh wow. I'm really scared. No, seriously, I'm shitting myself. Go back to your hole and stay there till mommy says you can come out." Harry and Ron laughed even more and Itachi laughed slightly as well. Malfoy went red and walked off.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me, deidara." Harry said and deidara put both his hands on his head

"Bah...it was nothing" deidara replied. The bell went and it was time for Itachi's and Deidara's lesson. Itachi and deidara arrived with Harry, Ron Hermione and the rest of the D.A. even naruto and the others were there.

"Good morning class. Today, I'm going to show you one of my skills. The sharingan" sasuke snorted and harry looked exited. He always wanted to know about the sharingan.

"Now, I need a volunteer. Yes. You harry." Harry walked up to Itachi and he told harry to look at his eyes.

"Get ready harry. Sharingan." harry blinked and saw himself in a whole new world. The sky was red and the buildings were pitching black.

"Where are we?" harry asks.

"This is an illusion. I control everything, size, weight, mass, everything." Harry was beyond amazed. If he had this skill, he would have killed voldemort during the tri-wizard tournament. Harry blinked and was back in the real world.

"Is that it?" Ron said "you were standing there for 2 seconds then you woke up again." Harry looked confused.

"What are you talking about Ron? I was there for about five minutes!" Itachi laughed.

"It feels like you were there for five minutes but only two seconds past in this world." Harry was amazed yet again. Even the D.A was amazed. After that, Itachi just explained everything about the sharingan and what it could do.

The bell went and it was time for potions. Itachi walked in and saw snape. Of course, they both completely hated eachother.

"Your late, Mr. Uchiha." Snape said. Itachi merly smirked.

"Remember what happened last time you annoyed me, snape? Keep it up and it will happen again." Itachi replied and snape continued with the lesson. After 45 minutes of potion making, the bell went and everyone went off for lunch. After the day ended, nothing much really happened; Except Itachi and deidara received a letter from pein.

_Dear Itachi and deidara_

_It's nearly time for the assault, just two more months and you will be killing the people you hate. I went to visit the headmaster and deidara your right, she is a bitch. Anyway, I gave her a warning about our coming and she hasn't even done anything. Back here at konoha, voldemort's followers, death eaters, visited all the villages to get them on his side. But thankfully, no one except the wind village joined. That's all I have at the moment but I will have some more news soon._

_From pein._

_P.S we kicked umbitch's ass._

Deidara laughed at the last bit and Itachi was more interested in voldemort trying to get the hidden villages on his side.

"Come on deidara. Let's go to bed." Deidara nodded and got into bed. The time for the assault was near.

_Meanwhile..._

"Bellatrix, lucius, prepare the army. The akatsuki will be arriving soon and we don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" voldemort said and they nodded.

"Im gonna have a good time killing that Itachi guy, he looks yummy!" bellatrix said and lucius shook his head.

"Calm down bellatrix. We will kill them when we kill them. Anything else my lord?" voldemort nodded.

"When you capture the akatsuki, leave pein to me. The rest is yours."

"Yes my lord."

Xxxx

Sorry for being late, I ran out of ideas again. Hope you like the new chapter.


	8. The truth

Chapter 8

"So...you had a demon inside of you?" Ron asked Gaara. They had been talking for an hour about the sand village.

"Yes...But the Akatsuki captured me and took it away from me...It killed me, but Naruto saved me." Ron looked at gaara with sympathy. He could only imagine what it was like.

Hermione walked in with Hinata and Neji. They, too, where talking about eachother. Like why they looked blind and the byakugan.

"So...you can see things past walls?" Neji nodded.

"Yes," he said as he nodded at Gaara, who nodded back "When the Byakugan is activated, the user's pupils become more distinct, and the veins near their temples bulge. It is assumed that all members of the Hyuga clan possess the Byakugan. It is one of the three great dōjutsu, along with the Sharingan, Which both Itachi and Sasuke posses, and the Rinnegan"

Hermione was in awe. If any wizard at Hogwarts could have that ability, who knows what would happen

"So what's Rinnegan" Hermione asked.

"The Rinnegan? Well the Rinnegan is said to be the most revered and powerful of all the three great dōjutsu. The Rinnegan's occurrence is so rare that Jiraiya, who is Naruto's trainer, once believed its existence was only a legend, and Kakashi believes it to be only a mutation. There have only been two known users: the Sage of six paths and nagato."

Hermione stared at Neji in awe, as did Ron. Just then, Itachi and Harry walked in.

"Hey Harry," Ron said as he patted harry on the back "is everything ok?" Harry just turned to stare at Itachi while he did the same. Harry pushed Ron away and walked to the boy's dormitory.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with Harry?" Ron asked Itachi, who just ignored him.

Neji, Hinata and Gaara walked up to Itachi with worried looks

"Itachi," Neji said "what did you tell him?" Itachi just sighed and he sat down

"I told him what was necessary. You don't need to worry" Itachi's voice seemed angry to Neji.

"I-Itachi," Hinata spoke "p-please tell us w-what you t-told him" Itachi stood up fast and looked at everyone with anger

"I told you! I told him what was necessary. You don't need to know" After he said that, He walked off. Hermione and Ron looked confused

"What's wrong with Itachi? All we did was asked him something..." Hermione wondered. Neji shook his head and patted Hermione's Shoulder

"Don't worry, we'll find out" Neji walked off and followed Itachi to his and Deidara's quarters. Itachi walked in and closed the door while Neji listened through the door

"So," Deidara said "Did you tell him, yeah?" Itachi nodded.

"But he didn't take it too well. He was...angry. Actually, he was more angry then what I thought he would be" Deidara just smirked

"But seriously, why did we have to tell Only Harry, yeah? Don't the others, especially Sasuke, have a right to know, yeah?" Itachi shook his head

"Dumbledore tells me that he has a reason not to tell them" Deidara just rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall

"That old man is really crazy, yeah. And he isn't even the headmaster here anymore, yeah!" Itachi just nodded

"I know...but he told me something that is sure to work" Neji listened carefully to what they were saying.

"Voldemort is...looking for something. Or as Dumbledore says; "Something he didn't have before". But Akatsuki are going to find Voldemort by Capturing Harry and luring him in. Voldemort will then come and take Harry, but akatsuki shall follow him and take him out. That is Dumbledore's plan" Neji was shocked

"Are you serious, yeah?" Deidara asked "we're going to use Harry as bait?" Itachi nodded.

"But what about our goddamn mission? I thought we were sent here to assassinate Harry?" Itachi also remembered but laughed

"It seems our mission is finished and we have a new one, yeah..." deidara just snorted. Neji was even more shocked when they actually came here to Kill Harry. He ran back to the common room as fast as he could. He entered and the others looked at him in confusion

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Neji cached his breath for a few seconds then started to talk

"It's...Itachi and Deidara! They are going to use Harry as bait to find Voldemort. But the Akatsuki are also coming...and I found out a shocking truth...Itachi and Deidara were actually sent here to kill Harry!"

Everyone looked at Neji in shock. But Ron and Hermione really couldn't believe it. Itachi and deidara, the people who stuck up for them were actually meant to kill them.

"But...how is this possible?" Ron was getting scared and he fell onto the chair. "I mean, they were really nice and always stuck up for us and now...they're going to use Harry as bait? That's just..." Ron couldn't finish his sentence because he was in so much shock.

"It's true Ron," Neji said "Itachi and Deidara are actually the bad guys. They are members of the group akatsuki who want to find all the jinchuuriki and take the tailed beasts for themselves..."

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. But she wouldn't give up. She shook her head and walked in front of everyone

"Then we'll stop that from ever happening! We will protect harry from Itachi and Deidara if we have to!" Hermione was going to continue but Harry walked down the stairs

"Don't bother Guys...I agreed to let them" Neji walked up to him and looked at him with anger

"Don't be a fool Harry! You won't survive! Just don't do it, were all asking you to" Everyone nodded but Harry just stared at them coldly. He even looked like Sasuke.

"I'm not an idiot. I can fight off Voldemort. I have once and I'll do it again!" Neji grabbed Harry and pinned him against the wall

"I'm telling you...don't do this. You think Voldemort will fight you? No, he is more interested in fighting the Akatsuki" He let go of Harry who then just walked off to the boy's dormitory.

"This...can't be happening..." Ron muttered to himself. Hermione helped him up and helped him up the stairs.

"We should get to bed guys...we've got a big day tomorrow" Everyone nodded and went to their dormitories.

_The next day..._

Naruto woke up with the sun in his face. He heaved himself up and looked around. Everyone was up and getting ready. Naruto rubbed his eyes and got out of bed and but his usual cloths.

"Hey Sasuke, Harry" Naruto said but they both ignored him. Naruto stared at them both then went down stairs where he met Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys" Naruto waved and Hermione waved back while Ron just nodded

"Guys, do you know what's wrong with Harry and Sasuke? They seem to be in a bad mood..." Ron just gulped while Hermione looked nervous

"Well Naruto," Hermione said but she hesitated for a while "Itachi and Deidara are...are-"Hermione was about to finish her sentence but Ron jumped in

"The bad guys!" Ron shouted out. Naruto gave Ron a look that said 'that's not true'. Hermione nodded at Naruto who just backed away

"How can they be the bad guys? I thought they were here to protect you or something?" Hermione shook her head

"Neji followed Itachi and found out their plans...they were sent here to assassinate Harry and capture you" Naruto stared at the ground then started backing away

"Well, we can worry about that Later. C'mon, let's go get something to eat" Hermione said. Ron nodded and so did Naruto.

_In the Great Hall_

Naruto usually Ate a lot, but not today. He just stood there looking at his empty plate.

"C'mon Naruto," Sakura said "you have to eat something" Naruto just continued to stare at his plate. Sakura felt worried for Naruto. She knew he was going to do something. She looked up at the teachers table and saw Itachi and deidara.

"Those kids are looking at us Deidara" Itachi said. Deidara looked at them and just stared at them

"So what, yeah?" Deidara yawned. Itachi looked at Deidara with anger

"Harry might've told them our plan" Deidara looked at them again then back at Itachi

"So what Yeah, what can they do anyway?" Itachi looked at them, then noticed Sasuke

"Nothing at the moment. Now just try and act normal. We can't have Umbridge Knowing our plan" Deidara nodded and the Bell went. It was Umbridge's Lesson so Deidara headed to the classroom. He walked in to see everyone starting to sit down. He was on time, for once

"Good morning class" Umbridge said.

"Good morning Professor" everyone replied and Umbridge looked happy

"Turn to page 23, the unforgivable curses and write Notes about them" Deidara just snorted but Umbridge ignored him.

"Hang on miss, we've already done this" Harry said but Umbridge put her hand in front of his mouth

"Have you forgotten one of the rules Harry? You must put your hand up if you expect me to answer you" Harry just clenched his fist.

Deidara laughed slightly and that caught the attention of the whole class

"What's so funny, Mr Deidara?" Umbridge asked and Deidara walked to the front and took Harry's book

"Why do you continue to teach these guys this crap, yeah?" the class snorted while Umbridge snatched the book out of Deidara's hand

"Because it is the rules" Deidara just laughed

"Well, I don't follow rules that well, yeah." Umbridge just smiled

"Well, that's your problem. You will follow our rules or else" Deidara stared at umbridge dead in the eye

"Or else what, yeah?" Umbridge smiled at him

"Or else I'll punish you" Deidara took that as a threat and literally Grabbed her

"Punish me, yeah? I'd like to see you try, yeah" Umbridge pushed him away and straightened her clothes

"This is unacceptable! Get out of my classroom!" Umbridge was fuming but Deidara just laughed and left the classroom.

"Get on with your work!" Umbridge screamed and made everyone jump. They carried on with their work.

_Meanwhile..._

"Did he agree to do it?" a hologram of Pain appeared in the room of requirement

"Yes. But he didn't take it too well" Itachi replied but Pain looked a bit angry

"It does not matter how he takes it, just that he agrees with it. Now, in just a few more months, we shall come to the school and Take Harry and Naruto" Itachi nodded

"Anything else?" Pain just nodded

"Dispose of the other young Ninja's. We can't have them interfere with our plans" Itachi nodded and the hologram disappeared.

The bell went and Deidara headed to his next lesson until Itachi grabbed him and pulled him into a corner

"Itachi, yeah! What are you doing, yeah?" Itachi put his finger on Deidara's lip to shut him up

"We have new orders" Itachi let deidara go.

"New orders, yeah? What are they, yeah?" Itachi took a minute to explain but did in the end

"Pein wants us to Dispose of Naruto's friends as they pose a threat to our mission" Deidara just stared at Him coldly

"Ok but what about Harry's friends, yeah?" Itachi shook his head

"They pose no threat to us. We are to kill only Naruto's friends" Deidara nodded and they both walked down to the Lesson

Xxxxxxxxx

_Alright, so I've been away for a long time. Sue me. Anyway, this is the longest chapter in this Story so please. Also, if you noticed a few mistakes, just tell me. Enjoy_


	9. Complications

**Chapter 9**

Itachi and Deidara watched the DA practice more spells, thinking about their new mission: eliminate Naruto's friends. However, Itachi and Deidara had...felt different since being with the Golden trio for months, especially Itachi. They didn't feel the need to kill anyone, which made this new task difficult.

But for Sasuke, he knew that since Dumbledore was gone, he could go for Itachi right now. But it had been a couple of months since then, and Sasuke didn't do anything.

But since finding out about what their mission was, everyone was on high alert, especially Garra, Neji, Sakura and Hinata.

"You know," Deidara said, catching Itachi's attention, "We could just kill them now, yeah. It's not like they can take us both on, yeah."

Itachi was silent, and looked over at Naruto and his friends. They were talking Harry, Hermione, Luna and Cho. "That wouldn't go well with Umbridge..." he said with little emotion.

Deidara laughed slightly, "Remind me what she would do again, yeah?"

"She could alert this ministry of hers." He replied, which Deidara simply shook his head at.

"C'mon, yeah. What can they do against us?"

Itachi didn't answer, and was instead staring at Sasuke. Deidara looked at Itachi for a minute before waving his hand in front of his face. "Anybody home, yeah?" he asked.

All of a sudden, a small thud was heard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards a wall.

The thud got louder, and Harry walked up to the wall it came from. Before anyone could react, a large section of the wall blew open. Many students fell back screaming, but Deidara and Itachi stood up, ready for a fight.

After the smoke cleared, there stood Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad.

'_Shit' _Deidara said to himself.

"Get them!" they heard Umbridge say, as the squad grabbed Harry. She then saw Deidara and Itachi. "You! I should have known! You will come with me at once!"

Deidara wanted to attack her, but Itachi held him back. "She's not worth it." Itachi whispered in his ear as he walked forward. Deidara sighed, and followed.

* * *

Itachi, Deidara and Harry were taken to the Headmasters room. There were a couple of Wizards there, as well as the minister himself, Cornelius Fudge, and Dumbledore.

"So, these are the teachers you were telling me about, Umbridge?" Fudge said as he examined Itachi and Deidara.

"Yes, minister," Umbridge replied in a sweet voice. Harry was held back by a wizard as he struggled to escape.

"Itachi and Deidara I believe your names were?" Fudge asked. Deidara and Itachi stood in silence, staring at Fudge with hate.

"You will answer the Minister when he asks you a question." Umbridge said, trying to hold back hate. Deidara shifted his gaze to Umbridge, then back at Fudge.

"What's it to you, yeah?" Deidara finally replied. Fudge laughed slightly.

"It has come to my attention, that you have not only been working for this...school army, but work for a group of terrorists who not only attacked poor Umbridge here," he pointed at Umbridge, who made a sad face. Deidara's left eye twitched, "but threatened to take over the school!"

Before anyone could answer, Dumbledore stood up. "That school army is my fault." Everyone looked at Dumbledore.

"What? No, professor!" Harry said, but Dumbledore raised his hand.

"I created the army. Hence why its name, is Dumbledore's army." Dumbledore replied. The Minister looked furious.

"How dare you do something like this, Dumbledore! It's outrageous!" Fudge said angrily. Dumbledore then smiled.

"Those terrorists you heard of? They're not terrorists. They are only people who wished to help the army." He said, looking at Itachi and Deidara, who were surprised.

"This, Dumbledore, has gone too far!" Fudge said as he and the other wizards walked slowly up to him. Dumbledore simply smiled.

"I hope you don't think I'll be coming quietly." He said slowly.

"Umbridge, stun him!" Fudge shouted. Before she could, Fawkes flew over Dumbledore's head, who then clapped his hands over his head and made a small, glittery explosion that blew everyone to the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Dumbledore had disappeared.

Fudge stood up and looked around. "I want every inch of this castle searched, and arrest warrants out for that Traitor!"

Itachi and Deidara turned around to leave, only for Umbridge to block their way.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Fudge said, as he also turned to face them.

"Holding us against our will?" Itachi said, raising an eyebrow. The other wizards had collected themselves and looked at Itachi and Deidara. Fudge looked at Harry

"Get him out of here, and make sure that ridiculous army is gone." Fudge ordered. A few wizards left the room with Harry, leaving Fudge, Umbridge and another wizard alone with Itachi and Deidara.

"I've heard things from Umbridge here about you two," Fudge began, as he walked around the room slowly. Umbridge and the other wizard had their wands out, but didn't point them at Itachi and Deidara. "Things that are, quite disturbing."

"I assure you, our work is "Risk free", as Umbridge here likes to say." Itachi said, giving her a death glare.

"Is that so?" Fudge said, not sounding convinced. "You teach students how to fight without magic, how to use dangerous weapons like knives-"

"Kunai, yeah." Deidara corrected him. Fudge stared at him for a while before resuming his walk.

"You, mister Deidara, are bad news from what I hear. You constantly threaten Umbridge, and fill the students heads full of lies about He-who-must-not-be-named."

"_Oh, here we go..."_ Itachi said to himself as he sighed.

"We're not lying, yeah? It's not our fault you are too scared to admit it." Deidara shot back. The Minister and Umbridge were not happy.

"He is not back! And if you say it again, I will have no choice but to fire you!" Fudge shouted. Deidara wanted to shout a number of insults at him, but held it back by clenching his fist hard.

"Anything else?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes, actually," Fudge said. He rubbed his right eye slightly and looked at Itachi. "You two have been working with that army, and are with terrorists." Itachi knew where this was going.

"You will tell me the location of the Terrorists' hide out. If you do, I'll maybe look over sending you to Azkaban. If you do not however, you will face a dementor's kiss each. Does this not sound like a fair deal?" Fudge said. Itachi and Deidara looked at eachother for a few seconds before Itachi nods.

"Alright, we'll tell you," Itachi said. Fudge looked pleased, and awaited a reply.

"It's at your mom's house, yeah." Deidara said. Umbridge and the wizard looked surprised, but Fudge went red with anger.

"I grow tired of this! Umbridge, stun them!" Fudge shouted. Umbridge smiled and nodded. However, before they could react, Itachi rushed forward and pushed both fudge and Umbridge, sending them across the floor.

The other wizard turned around, but was kicked in the face by Deidara. He went flying into a wall and fell to the floor unconscious.

Fudge and Umbridge got up slightly, but Itachi grabbed Fudge's collar and picked him up. Deidara meanwhile, put his foot on Umbridge's chest, took her wand off her and held her down.

"I'd stay still if I were you, yeah!" deidara said, clear excitement in his voice.

Itachi looked at Fudge, and his eyes turned into the Sharingan. Fudge looked around, confused and somewhat scared.

"What magic is this?" he asked, looking around. Itachi stared at the Minister.

"Let me ask you something, "Minister"," Itachi sounded angry, "If Voldemort hasn't returned, how do you explain the Death eaters escaping a few months ago?"

"That was the work of Sirius black, not He-who-must-not-be-named!" Fudge replied. Itachi looked even angrier as he deactivated the Sharingan and dropped Fudge on the floor.

"Do you two realise what you've done? You have attacked a headmaster, a wizard and the minister himself!" Fudge shouted at Itachi and Deidara.

"Big, goddamn, deal, yeah." Deidara said, not taking his eyes off Umbridge, who struggled to move slightly.

"You still refuse to acknowledge the return of Voldemort, and instead blame it on someone else?" Itachi asked, watching the Minister shudder at his name.

"You won't get answers from me. Once we're done, the Ministry will hunt you down. Mark my words." Fudge said with pride.

Itachi scoffed, and punched the Minister in the head slightly, knocking him out. Deidara grinned evilly and looked at Umbridge. "I've waited a long, long time for this moment umbridge, yeah!"

He then proceeded to call Umbridge a number of names, before hitting her on the back of the neck and knocking her out.

Deidara stood up and looked around the room, smiling. He looked at Itachi, who had a serious face on. Deidara's smile soon went.

"What now, yeah?" He asked. Itachi was in deep thought.

"We can't stay here, every wizard will try to hunt us down once they find out...and Pain won't be pleased by our failure to complete the mission." Itachi replied, and exited the room. Deidara looked at Umbridge for a few more seconds before leaving the room also.

* * *

Since the incident, Umbridge had complete control over the castle. Arrest warrants were made for Itachi and Deidara, who escaped Hogwarts and met Dumbledore, who introduced them to the Order of the phoenix.

The Ministry, over the incident of death eaters escaping, were now blaming Itachi and Deidara, claiming them to be part of a Terrorist group working with Sirius black.

Many Hogwarts students, especially the DA, Naruto and his group. However, after hearing what Itachi and Deidara originally were sent to do, Naruto and the group didn't find it as surprising as Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"It can't be possible!" Harry said, walking around the common room. Hermione, Ron, Naruto and Neji were sitting down, also giving their opinion on the incident.

"It's not that surprising. Back home, they were murderers. Something like this shouldn't be more than a daytime job for them," Neji said

"That's rubbish!" Harry shouted, causing Hermione and Ron to jump slightly. "They've been at this school all day and night! They couldn't have done it!"

"Yeah, and what about the Other Akatsuki members! Think, Harry!" Neji shouted back.

"But Dumbledore told me the Akatsuki was betrayed by Voldemort! Why would they want to release his followers?"

Neji and Naruto began thinking. He had a point.

The fireplace began to get bigger, and a face appeared. Harry looked happy. "Sirius!" he said.

"Shh!" Sirius tried to calm Harry down. Hermione, Ron, Naruto and Neji looked at Sirius, with Naruto and Neji looking surprised.

"Tell me, what has the Ministry been saying?" Sirius said quietly.

"They said you were working with Terrorists to free Death eaters." Harry replied. Sirius frowned.

"Terrorists?" he asked.

"We had two teachers, Itachi and Deidara, who worked for a group called Akatsuki. One of them attacked Umbridge, and now the Ministry is out trying to find them." Hermione said. Sirius looked surprised.

"Itachi and Deidara? Ah yes, the two fellows who came with Dumbledore." Everyone looked surprised.

"They're ok?" Harry asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yes. They arrived just over a week ago with Dumbledore. They're perfectly fine. Rather odd fellows though..." Sirius then cleared his throat.

"Anyway, what's the situation at Hogwarts?" Harry sighed slightly.

"Umbridge is giving us havoc. Her rules have to be the most ridiculous things I've ever seen." Neji replied first. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Who might you be?" he asked.

"He's called Neji. Neji Hyuga. He's a new student who...actually, why are you here?" Harry asked Neji.

Neji and Naruto looked at eachother and sighed.

"Admittedly, we were sent here to guard Hogwarts, and especially you. We received reports of Voldemort making an alliance with the Akatsuki, and Dumbledore came to see our hokage, telling us that he got a letter from an "Unknown" source. It turned out to be from Voldemort requesting that Itachi and Deidara become teachers," Neji explained. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked very interested, but Sirius looked a little worried, since he was in the same house as Itachi and Deidara.

"So I take it your Hogake or whatever sent you?" Ron asked. Neji nodded.

"Dumbledore asked that she'd send a few of the best to help guard the castle."

"So this whole time, Dumbledore knew they were trying to capture Harry and Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"It would appear so," Neji said. Everyone went into deep thought.

"Listen, I want you all to be careful. Umbridge is bad, but there are far worse things around. Watch your backs." Sirius warned them. They all nodded, and Sirius' face disappeared.

* * *

In their room, on the top floors of the house, Itachi and Deidara speak with a Hologram of pain.

"Unfortunate...it looks like we'll have to rethink our plan." The Hologram said.

"I say we take this up with Dumbledore..." Itachi recommended. Before Pain could speak, Dumbledore entered the room, surprised to see the hologram.

"This is a surprise..." Dumbledore admitted. However, he didn't look like he was going to run. Instead, he walked forward.

"I take it you are the leader of their organization?" Dumbledore asked. The Hologram crossed its arms.

"I am Pain...you must be this Dumbledore Itachi and Deidara have told me about. Unfortunate that we couldn't meet before..." Dumbledore smiled.

"Indeed. Now, why are you here?" Dumbledore wondered. Pain looked annoyed.

"I am speaking with Itachi and Deidara about a new plan...since that pig Umbridge and your minister ruined our plans, we need something..."

Dumbledore perked up.

"Then Might I suggest you listen to me?" he asked. Itachi and Deidara stared at Dumbledore, and Pain narrowed his eyes to focus on Dumbledore.

"Speak." Pain said.

"Sirius is planning to enter the Ministry. I am against it, but he believes he knows what Voldemort is looking for..." Pain could see this coming.

"And you're almost certain Voldemort will come?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded. Pain began to think.

"What's in it for us, yeah?" Deidara asked. Dumbledore didn't look happy.

"You will get safe passage back to your land. However, I must recommend you leave Naruto alone..." Dumbledore almost sounded like he was trying to threaten them with his recommendation, but Pain didn't care.

"The 9-tailed beast is mine. Once we extract the Fox out of his body, he will die. And you cannot stop us." Pain said with little emotion. Dumbledore simply smiled.

"You are right, I can't stop you. However, I can, at the very least, just ask you." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Pain looked at him in disgust.

"Fine, I'll agree to this plan. But Voldemort is MINE, and MINE alone." Pain stated, and Dumbledore nodded. The hologram disappeared.

Dumbledore turned to leave, but Itachi stopped him. "Why would you work with us? You do realise most of us are murderers?"

"What you do in your land is not my business. However, against Voldemort I need all the help I can get. And since your Leader has a score to settle against Voldemort for betraying him...I will strike a mutual alliance." With that, Dumbledore left the room.

Itachi and Deidara stared at the door, realising that things just got a whole lot interesting. The Order of the Phoenix and the Akatsuki, working together to take down a common enemy...

"Never saw that coming, yeah." Deidara said.


End file.
